


Back to Back

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm not sure what to tag this yet, Minor Character Death, it's not very advanced yet, will add as more come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon would need a powerful and smart second-in-command if she was to take on Crowley and win.  When it was all said and done, she ended up getting help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (very) short intro to this story. It's slowly coming along and will be posted as soon as more gets written and beta'd. Any constructive criticism is appreciated as this is my first story. Again, I'm so sorry this is super short, I really just wanted to get a part of it out there! :)

Her eyes fluttered open to find herself staring at a blank wall. At least she thought it was blank, it was too dark to tell for sure. A weight lay across her waist and she felt warm air rhythmically hit the back of her neck. It felt good; she just wanted to know who or what was with her. Careful to not wake the other person, she turned around and nearly screamed. Eyes wide open, she saw Dean Winchester staring back at her, a smirk present on his lips. 

"Morning, Sunshine." He chuckled when she just continued to gape at him. "Well you're not much for pillow talk then, My Queen?" 

"Winchester?" She could barely force the name from her lips without sneering. "What the hell are you doing here? And in my bed?!" She wanted to slap that smirk off his ridiculously handsome face. She couldn't hold back the pleasured moan as his lips caressed her neck. 

"You don't remember last night?" He sounded mildly disappointed. "Well you were rather drunk. We met at that bar..."  
She shot up from the bed taking the sheet with her to cover herself. "That wasn't you that was a de..." She stopped as his eyes flashed black. "What the fuck? Winchester, what have you done?" 

"What have I done?" He stood up, throwing on his boxers and staring her. "Do you have any idea how shocked I was to see you alive even? I mean I stuck you myself." He walked across the room and came to stand in front of her. "How exactly did you manage that one, anyway?"  
She grinned widely at him while she grabbed her clothes, "Hmm, maybe someday I'll tell you Winchester. But for right now, I've got work to do." She began to blow past him towards the bathroom but, was stopped by a hand on her arm. Abaddon looked up and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time (at least not directed at her); want. 

"What type of work are we talking here? If you're still planning on going after Hell's throne, count me in. I've had enough of Crowley; he's irritating."  
Abaddon stared at him for a long time, trying to decide how serious he was. On the one hand, he was a Winchester, the one who just so happened to try and kill her. But, he was one of the most powerful and best hunters she'd ever met. Still holding her clothes in one hand, she released the sheet, letting it cascade to the floor. "Very well, let's see just how much help you can be then, boy." She felt a little satisfaction at his reaction to her name for him as she turned around and headed into the bathroom. This could be very interesting.


End file.
